Kamen Rider Wizard
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the fourteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-third overall. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in June 21, 2012. It began airing on September 2, 2012, joining Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters in the Super Hero Time line-up following the finale of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. Tsuyoshi Kida is the series' main screenwriter. Story A mysterious ceremony held on the day of a solar eclipse released demons called Phantoms into the world. Haruto Souma, a survivor of the ritual, obtains mystical powers and receives the WizarDriver belt from a mysterious White Wizard, so he may protect the hopes of the people, as Kamen Rider Wizard. Characters Riders Allies *Koyomi *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Shigeru Wajima Other *Donut Shop Hungry *Chief of Police *Kizaki Villains (Phantoms) *Wiseman *Chief Phantoms **Misa (Medusa) **Yugo (Phoenix) *Ghouls (henchmen) *Minor Phantoms **Minotauros **Hellhound **Caitsìth **Gnome **Gargoyle **Valkyrie **Lizardman **Manticore *Unreleased Phantoms **Jabberwock **Cyclops **Jörmungandr **Hekatonkheir Episodes Films ''Space, Here We Come! Kamen Rider Wizard made his debut appearance in the ''Kamen Rider Fourze movie, Space, Here We Come!, which was released in Japanese theatres on August 4, 2012. During the movie, Wizard assists Fourze and Meteor when they are overwhelmed with the appearance of the 12 Horoscopes. ''Movie War Ultimatum'' will be released on December 8, 2012, and serve as the annual winter "Movie War" film. In the portion featuring the cast and characters of Kamen Rider Wizard, the title character from Shotaro Ishinomori's Bishōjo Mask Poitrine appears. The title team of Shotaro Ishinomori's Akumaizer 3 also appear in the movie as its main antagonists, with Demon Kakka providing the voice of Xatan. Kamen Riders OOO, Birth, Double, and Accel will also make appearances in the movie. ''Super Hero Taisen Z'' is an upcoming film which will feature a crossover between the characters of the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and the Metal Hero Series. The casts of Kamen Rider Wizard, Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, and Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie will participate in the film. The Space Ironmen Kyodain from Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Space, Here We Come! will also make an appearance. The teaser for the film was shown after Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Phoenix, White Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast: * White Wizard : * Medusa: Songs Openings * "Life is SHOW TIME" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) ** Artist: The series' theme song will be performed by Shō Kiryūin of Golden Bomber as his solo debut single. The song is scheduled to be released October 17, 2012. Endings * "Last Engage" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls ** Episodes: 4, 10 The ending theme of Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style and Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon. * "Mystic Liquid" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls ** Episodes: 3, 4, 15 The ending theme of Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style and Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon. * "Blessed wind" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura ** Arrangement: Rider Chips ** Artist: Rider Chips ** Episodes: 5, 13 The ending theme of Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style and Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon. * "Strength of the earth" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura ** Arrangement: Rider Chips ** Artist: Rider Chips ** Episodes: 6, 7, 10 The ending theme of Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style and Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon. * "Just The Beginning" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls ** Episodes: 9, 12 The ending theme of Kamen Rider Wizard's Dragon Styles. * "BEASTBITE" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura ** Arrangement: Rider Chips ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls ** Episodes: 17 The ending theme of Kamen Rider Beast. References External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] at Toei TV Category:Mystic Arms Category:Neo-Heisei era